Is You Is (or Is You Ain't)
by Octavia Brown
Summary: Sakura wakes in a hospital room with an unhappy roommate and a very unpleasant task ahead. (post-canon)
1. Chapter 1

The acoustic tiles on the ceiling came into bleary view. Sakura gingerly lifted a hand to rub at her eyes and sucked in an experimental breath. It hurt.

A woman spoke. "You're awake. Alright, your roommate will come to soon enough."

Sakura tried to lift her head but everything hurt too much. "Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage stood between the two beds, arms crossed. She had a look that indicated she was none too pleased with her current patients.

She gave her apprentice a mildly impatient look. "Hmph."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry-"

"Save it," she indicated the other bed, "for when he wakes up."

Sakura turned her head as much as she could before the pain made her chest seize up. She couldn't really see who was in the other bed. She momentarily wondered at the pain. She could easily think of the proper dosage of painkillers to keep it from being an issue so why did moving hurt so much?

"You don't have to wait," came a slow drawl followed by a groan.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! Is that-"

"Be quiet!" snapped Tsunade.

Sakura's teeth clicked shut as she tried to burrow back into her pillow. Her chest hurt awfully, her master was justly furious with her and she had caused not only her own injuries but those of her roommate... She was in serious trouble.

"Tch" issued from the other bed. "Annoying."

"You certainly are, Uchiha!" Tsunade pushed her fists into her hips and pursed her lips. She carefully took two long, calming breaths before continuing.

"Right, then. You've both probably noticed the great amount of pain you're in and if you guessed your painkillers have been under-dosed you are correct. I've made sure each of you won't go into shock from the pain and you have the proper stimulants to keep from passing out."

Sasuke growled.

"BE QUIET." Ordered the Hokage. "Don't imagine your growls and glares come across as anything other than whining.

"Now. You've been put in the same room and given this treatment under my express orders. At this point the two of you present a threat to morale, unit cohesion, the health and welfare of your teammates and even the safety and security of this village!" Tsunade's voice had been creeping up in volume and fury. She shook as she forced herself to breath deeply once again and look back and forth between the two.

"Your injuries not only required the attention of a doctor but of the Hokage, and don't you forget that!"

Tsunade gave Sakura a piercing look and was satisfied to watch her squirm. She tried to the same with Sasuke but he just stared back at her. Her look became a glare as she silently recounted the vital spots on his body that she could strike to kill him instantly. The intent of her gaze made it through and the young man gently swallowed.

"The reports are clear. Sakura, you attacked your teammate and put him in a life threatening condition. Sasuke, I understand that your attitude has made it difficult for your team to actually function. Both of you have violated various rules of the Shinobi code." Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her ample bosom and pressed her lips together. The jewel in her forehead glittered as she knitted her brows together. She stared into the space in between the beds.

"I have to punish you." Her mouth closed again as she ground her teeth. "But I have to know if you are going to continue to break the code." She stared at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"I cannot allow you to call yourselves shinobi of the Leaf as things currently stand."

Sakura gasped. "Lady...!"

Sasuke tensed, his left hand turning into a fist. The wrappings and splints on his right hand prevented the same on that side.

"Tch. Of course, I would have to be insane to take two of my strongest ninja out of commission." A muscle in Tsunade's jaw pulsed. She took a long breath and put her arms at her sides.

"The punishment won't have to be so extreme if I can be assured that your disagreements will be a thing of the past."

Tsunade let out a loud sigh. "I will return in the morning. You don't have to be best friends but you must convince me that you can work together or you can turn in your headbands."

Her gaze became fixed on Sasuke, who had an absolutely rebellious look on his face. "Leaf citizens who leave the shinobi life are not permitted to leave the village without permission from the Hokage. Any who do are automatically branded as rogues and hunted down with full prejudice. But I'm sure you already know that."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stared at the Hokage as if debating issuing a famous fire jutsu at her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and lifted her head as if to dare him. He sneered and turned his head; even if he wanted to his chakra was still too depleted post-surgery and his hands couldn't make the signs anyway.

Tsunade turned to look at her pink-haired student. Sakura's eyes had turned toward Sasuke but quickly focused back on the legendary ninja. A pang of hurt ran through Tsunade and appeared as sorrow in her eyes. Sakura saw it and shut her eyes to keep her own tears private.

There was a shuffling at the door to the room and Tsunade called out, "Wait just a minute." To her patients she said, "You don't have to begin just yet. Your other teammates are here to see you. But they only have five minutes. After that, you're on your own."

She walked to the door and then turned. "Remember, don't even think about trying to get out before morning. Your friends won't run errands for you against my orders.

"Sakura, there is a guard at the door who reports directly to me. He has instructions to search everyone who comes into this room thoroughly. This includes nurses. And Sasuke, if you use your Sharingan to get out of this that'll be evidence enough to reinstate your status as traitor."

Tsunade held her breath a moment, then shook her head. "Children" was all she muttered and then she stepped into the hallway.

In her bed, Sakura let out a frustrated breath and kicked at her sheets.

Sasuke made an impatient sound.

The door swung open and Naruto all but tumbled in. Kakashi followed him with slightly more dignity.

"Sasuke-bastard! Sakura-chan! So good to see you! Wait, don't get up!" The loudmouth threw his head back and chortled.

Naruto approached Sasuke on the side of his bed near Sakura's. "You look like a mummy, bastard." He ignored Sasuke's murderous glare and let his gaze roam over the gauze wrapped around Sasuke's head, right arm, most of his chest and tying down the splint on his right leg.

"You won't be getting up any time soon, believe it!"

Naruto gave Sakura more tender look as he walked to her bedside. "It's weird to see you in bed, Sakura-chan. But it's really weird that this is the second time in a week."

Sakura's face crumpled in misery and she turned her head to look out the window.

With his lone gray eye, Kakashi regarded both of his former students. One hand hung loosely at his side, the other gripped the bar at the foot of Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke tried to look anywhere but at Kakashi.

"It was really quiet out on the training field without you guys! Just me and Kakashi-sensei and Sai. Captain Yamato is on a mission so the three of us had to figure out what to do and you guys don't even know-"

"Just shut up already, you idiot." Snapped Sasuke.

"Well it's just so quiet, it's like everywhere I go it's totally dead. I feel like I have to liven the place up, believe it!"

"No one wants you to liven things up, loser. You're way too loud anyway."

"That's enough, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "Naruto, this is a hospital room with seriously injured patients. They need a peaceful environment in order to recover."

"Awww...I'm sorry." Naruto turned to Kakashi. "It's just, Kakashi-sensei, you're acting weird about this and Granny Tsunade is acting totally pissed off and all because Sakura-chan-"

"Stop, just stop it!" Sakura stopped her reprimand to cough with a hand pressed to her chest.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Just leave it alone, please, Naruto." She gave him an imploring look. To Kakashi she said, "I'm sorry, sensei. I...lost control of myself and..." Sakura's eyes traveled to the other bed then shut tight. "I've ruined your team, Kakashi." She finished in a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Kakashi's shoulders dropped as a weary look came into his eye. He stepped toward her bed and spoke softly, "No, Sakura, you've hurt the team. _Your_ team."

Sakura's lips pressed together and a line appeared between her closed eyes. Unnoticed, Sasuke wore a matching look of unhappiness.

"I can guess what Lady Tsunade had to say to you, about breaking the code and the consequences."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight of her former teacher. The thin man stood next to her bed, every aspect of how he held himself defined by concern and disappointment.

Naruto flanked Kakashi, blue eyes shining with what could only be described as deep hurt.

Sakura found she couldn't speak.

Kakashi took her hand in his. "You know what you have to do. You too, Sasuke." Naruto stepped back so the two men could look at both patients in their beds.

"If Team 7 means something to you, then you will do what you must to protect it." Kakashi let go of Sakura's hand and stood equidistant between the beds.

"This isn't a mission. It's more important than that. This is about comrades, about teammates. I've already taught you the lesson, now you have to act on it."

"Kakashi," said Sasuke. He sounded faintly uncertain. "What if..." His eyes flicked to Naruto's and then shot toward the ceiling, lips growing more pale. "What if there isn't a team any longer?"

"What the hell did you just say, you bastard?!" growled the jinchuriki.

Sasuke continued. "What if we can't... What if the team broke up already and we just found that out yesterday?"

"NO WAY! There's no way!" Naruto nearly screamed and Kakashi had hold his arms behind him to keep him from pouncing on the last Uchiha.

In her bed, Sakura seemed to shrink into herself as one tear and then another silently rolled down the sides of her face.

"Naruto! Stop!" ordered Kakashi. "Yelling and fighting won't do any good here. Sasuke, you've tried running from this team before, are you seriously going to run away again?"

"It's not running," the black haired young man muttered, refusing to meet Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi finally felt safe to let go of Naruto. "Sasuke-"

"I know! I know! Worse than scum, alright already! I heard you! But what if it's not up to me? What if it's another person who is done with the team?"

A tiny gasp issued from the other bed and a thick silence fell on the room. Kakashi rocked back on his feet as if he had been kicked and his eye widened, not daring to look at Sakura.

It took Naruto several moments to recover, finally spluttering and giving Sakura one quick, fearful glance. Then he growled in full fury, grabbing at Sasuke. "A team isn't over until everyone gives up on it, you fucking bastard! And if you give a damn about the team you hold on to it with all your might! Believe it!"

Kakashi reacted quickly to keep Naruto from squeezing Sasuke's wounds too hard. "Naruto, you don't have to actually hold on to Sasuke with all your might."

Sasuke swatted at Naruto's hands and tried to swallow his own moans of pain. "All right! Get off of me, you imbecile!"

Naruto finally allowed himself to be pulled away. "You better believe it, Sasuke, it takes everything you've got to hold on. Sometimes even when nothing bad is happening. Sometimes..." Naruto's voice grew distant and looked at Sakura, "that's when it's most important to hold on to your teammate, believe it."

Sakura had her hands over her face and was shaking in her bed.

Naruto took a step toward her but stopped when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "We're out of time, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked scandalized.

"We have do our part, Naruto. We have to believe in them."

Naruto stared hard at Sakura and then blinked away. He met Sasuke's gaze and breathed softly.

Finally, Kakashi grasped his elbow and began hauling Naruto from the room. "Get well soon, Sasuke, Sakura. We'll see you later."

"Damn right, we'll see you later. At team training, believe it!"

And with that the room was left with only the two bed-ridden shinobi, one of whom was trying her best to cry silently while the other ground his teeth.

Sakura gulped a few huge breaths and wiped at her eyes and nose with her hands. Without looking she reached into the bedstand for a tissue with antibacterial lotion. She blew her nose.

Sasuke concentrated and began meditative breathing with his eyes closed. After a few minutes his fist became his left hand again and his jaw loosened.

The silence continued.

From her position in her bed, Sakura could see some treetops and a tall building half a block down, but little else. From the angle of sunlight it was the middle of the afternoon.

Sasuke shifted in his bed, discovering that he couldn't really change how he lay without a great deal of pain.

Sakura wet her lips with her tongue and parted her lips as if to speak. Then she closed her mouth and looked back out the window.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and focused on single point on his forehead, trying to at least distract himself from his pain, if not slip fully into sleep.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Nearly an hour passed in oppressive silence. The air hung heavy and unmoving.

Sakura thought about this and that and watched birds come home to roost in their nests within the trees outside the window.

Sasuke heaved another frustrated breath. His leg itched and when he twisted one way his hand complained and when he twisted the other way his scalp burned. Sleep was completely impossible.

"Fuck," said Sakura, under her breath.

Sasuke held his breath for a minute in case she said anything else. She didn't. He glared at the ceiling, faintly glad he didn't have the chakra left for Mangekyou Sharingan. It might have become too tempting to fire Amaterasu on the building.

Sakura wrapped her fists in the sheet, working to keep herself from tearing it. She pulled in a silent breath, long and deep, purposefully so she could feel the burning in her still-healing lung.

Sasuke pressed his unwrapped cheek into a cool spot on his pillow. It made him face Sakura's bed.

"Look, let's-" began Sakura at the same time that Sasuke said, "You don't have-" They both clicked their mouths shut at the same time.

Sakura hummed nervously.

Sasuke gave a typical "hn."

Sakura prepared to speak.

But Sasuke spoke first, "We have to do something. I've got to think about anything other than my damned leg."

Sakura spoke in a flood of words, "God, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Dammit I am so sorry this happened and I hurt you! I'm such an-"

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered. "No, it's just...fuck, Sakura. Ach!" Sasuke yelped in pain as he lifted his good hand to scratch at his head, forgetting about his other wounds there. He slammed the hand back against the mattress.

"How are we going to do this?" Sasuke spoke in a snarl then snapped his mouth closed. He inhaled and tried again, "You don't want me around."

Sakura had her lips pressed together. She was on her side, hands gripping the edge of her mattress. "No, I..." She sighed and fell silent.

Sasuke scowled.

"I was mad at you. Pissed." Sakura bit her lip for a moment and then shook her head slightly, a look of defiance settling over her dark green eyes. "And you know what, I am still completely pissed off."

* * *

Does anyone else ever rage-write? This is kind of (well, more than kind of, rather more _directly_) a response to some stories I read recently that just aggravated me. I don't want to go into the aggravation at length, people are entitled to write whatever they want and it's my own problem if I don't want to read their stories. It's just that I was reading some stories on FF with the same themes and found myself wishing desperately for something else to happen other than what kept on happening. Um...and this came out.

This isn't the kind of thing I'd ever figured I'd write. They're versions of Sakura and Sasuke I don't entirely believe in and because of that I had a hell of a time in certain places because I kept fighting myself. But I think it worked out in the end. Sort of.

By the way, the title is blatantly lifted from an old 40s blues song. Pretty cute song, look it up!


	2. Chapter 2

_"I was mad at you. Pissed." Sakura bit her lip for a moment and then shook her head slightly, a look of defiance settling over her dark green eyes. "And you know what, I am still completely pissed off."_

"Pissed enough to not be a shinobi anymore?"

"Oh wouldn't you just love that?" sneered Sakura.

Both Sakura and Sasuke rolled back so they were staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke gritted his teeth until a cord of muscle stuck at his jaw; his left hand was a fist again.

"Dammit," breathed Sakura. "I just want to say I'm sorry for hitting you like that but it keeps coming out all wrong."

"Maybe you're not really sorry."

"Gah! Maybe it's hard to stay feeling sorry when you're a complete asshole!"

"Maybe it's hard not to be an asshole to someone who tried to fucking kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you! OWW-fuck!" Sakura thrashed on her side, clutching her chest.

"Sakura!" Sasuke bit back at the pain in his right arm and pushed himself up enough to look at his teammate as she struggled to breathe. "Dammit, Sakura, they didn't even leave us a buzzer for the nurse. Say something!"

"Don't..." Sakura spoke in gasps. "Don't even...act like you care. You...think I deserve this." She shook as she mastered the pain in her lung.

For a moment Sasuke stared at her with mouth agape. Then he said, "That's such fucking bullshit," and let himself flop back onto his pillow.

When Sakura's voice was even again she spoke, "Yeah, right. The last thing you want is for me to drag you down again, right? Wouldn't it just be a failure of everything you are if it was my fault you couldn't be a legitimate shinobi?"

Sasuke frowned and a deep line appeared between his eyebrows.

"In an ideal world you'd get to leave this room still a Leaf shinobi and I'd get drummed out for being so weak."

"Tch."

"But you can't have that, so the next best thing is both of us getting through but me being in so much pain that I rethink ever going on another mission again. Isn't that right, Sasuke-_kun?_" She cooed his name through a sneer. "Then you can keep Ino or some other fangirl on the team who'll never miss a chance to kiss your ass!"

"Dammit, Sakura, you really are a moron."

"Better a moron than a jackass," she muttered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled.

"You heard me." Sakura began to unfold from the curled position she had been in. "Just what the hell were you thinking when you threw Lee's gift into the street and put him in a joint lock?!"

"Tch. You didn't want that loser's gift or his attention."

"What makes you think I couldn't tell him that for myself?"

"Are you kidding? You HAVE told him that, but he's even more clueless than Naruto. I made things crystal clear for him."

"Ugh! Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha! The last non self-involved jerk in all of the Leaf offers me a sweet gesture because I just got out of the hospital and you had to ruin it! Why can't a guy be nice to me?!"

Sakura's face was growing more and more pink and tears again threatened her eyes. She grabbed another tissue and savagely wiped at her eyelids and nose.

"Don't tell me you were actually thinking of letting him take you out?" Sasuke had hauled himself up to a full sitting position. It didn't hurt too much as long as he held still.

Sakura smacked the used tissue back on the bedstand. "We weren't going to go out! Lee pretty much only asks me out as a reflex and knows I'm going to turn him down. It's like how when someone sees you and asks 'how are you?' and you say 'fine.' Or at least a normal person would."

"Well he needs to cut that shit out."

Sakura made a sound of contempt and threw herself back onto her pillow. "Why? It's not like anyone else is asking me out."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then said, "Well I bet that guy from the border town mission we had last month would love to see more of you."

The look Sakura gave Sasuke was one of pure murder.

Black eyes like lodestones met sparkling emerald, scowl for scowl.

"It's amazing. Really. I always admired you for your strength and your ability to master any situation a shinobi could face." Sakura slowly rose so that she was sitting facing Sasuke. "It never once crossed my mind that you might master finding all of my faults without ever once noticing your own."

This time the silence crackled as the two shinobi faced each other from their beds.

Time passed almost tangibly as the sun moved toward the horizon, throwing a warm light onto the far wall, missing both beds.

Sasuke's voice was cold and hard. "And how is that?"

Sakura shook her head. "You really don't get it." She sounded like she marveled at a Sasuke. "You really don't understand that I could have drop kicked that guy across the continent whenever I wanted to. Instead, you beat the shit out of him and almost compromised the mission!"

"It only moved up the fight we were going to have anyway," Sasuke scoffed.

"Leaving everyone else to scramble! Kakashi wasn't done laying the traps and Naruto ran right into them!" Sakura's knuckles were white as she balled up the sheet in her hands.

"What difference does it make, we took them down. And you're welcome by the way. I figured they would send someone to attack the medic."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, jaw hanging open. "Are. you. shitting me?! Your macho crap with the creep meant Sai had no backup and no escape when the kunai came for him, _AND_ because our preparations weren't done it meant we couldn't get a medic station established so I had no where safe to stop and heal him!

"You really are a piece of work, Sasuke! You created that disaster and you have the nerve to think I should be grateful to you because I didn't get the worst of it...!" Sakura threw her arms in the air and then promptly snatched them back to her aching chest.

"I had your back! You can't argue that I wasn't thinking about the team when I made sure you didn't have to choose between healing and fighting!" He smacked the splint on his leg with his good hand to try to ease the itching sensation that had flared up.

"Well, that's just fantastic. Team 7 needs someone who can stick to a plan, Sasuke-kun. We don't need - I don't need someone who's going to ditch the mission to save me when I don't need saving! How can you not see what arrogance that is?!"

"Tch like you're one to talk about going off and ditching the plan! Remind me again how you ended up with a skewered and poisoned lung - oh and please, tell me how that's my fault!" A pink tinge came to Sasuke's face.

Sakura's skin became flushed, ears burning, a frown etched deeply into her face. She was silent.

Sasuke grunted, a smug-yet-disgusted look came onto his face.

There was a clattering at the door. Both patients broke off their staring contest and turned toward the door.

"Dinner," explained Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke gingerly reached behind himself to arrange the pillows so he could eat while sitting.

Sakura spoke quietly, "Channaro, you never want to talk, but give you an excuse to yell at me and you can't shut up."

Sasuke shot her a look and said under his breath, "Tch, you really are annoying."

The nurse that bustled in with two covered trays on a cart was well into middle age and wore her uniform with no frills or nonsense. The lines on her face said she was used to frowning.

"Good evening, Nurse Nakao," greeted Sakura.

"Hn"

"Good evening, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun. Now, now, you're both looking too active. You'll have to sit back to eat and then relax. You must be calm and still or you will not recover well." She pulled the cart in between the beds and wheeled tray tables to hold the dishes over the beds.

Nurse Nakao first leaned over Sasuke to arrange him in his bed and tutted over the wear he had already put on the wraps around his right hand and arm. Then she went to Sakura and roughly moved her into position. A hand passed over Sakura's forehead. The nurse tsked noting that Sakura's - and Sasuke's - temperatures were higher than they ought to be.

The nurse placed her fists on her hips and looked as if she was admonishing unruly children. "I was told your argument could be heard in the hallway. Now really, is that any way for shinobi to behave? There are other wounded patients in this wing and they must rest as well!"

Sasuke gave her a blank look.

Sakura muttered a perfunctory apology.

"Well never mind, you two need to eat and settle down." The nurse briskly served their food and even set to cutting the meat on Sasuke's plate.

"Nurse Nakao?" Sakura held a hand tenderly to the side of her face. "You're aware that a fever disrupts recovery, right?"

"Well, yes." Nurse Nakao had a fist on one hip and the beginnings of a frown on her lined face.

"If we're to be ready for Lady Tsunade's visit tomorrow our fevers need to go down. We need a dose of antipyretics."

Nurse Nakao was frowning fully now.

"In the store room at the end of this wing, the shelf marked D-8 we keep the drug Hemmex. 500mg for Sasuke and I should lower our fevers without any ill effect." Sakura passed her hand over her face as if the heat was a trying burden. She subtly pressed on her eyes to moisten them and gave Nurse Nakao a piteous look.

Nurse Nakao seemed uncertain and continued to frown. But she did not argue.

Sasuke had watched the performance with some suspicion but then he caught on. "Aa, Nakao-san," when she turned to look at him he seemed to give the bulk of his attention to the door. He tilted his head in a way that always seemed to make the girls lean in closer, then he spared the nurse his gaze for just a split second. Color blossomed on her cheeks at once. "I would appreciate it."

"Oh...well. I...that is..." The nurse pushed the cart against the opposite wall. "I suppose I can see if it's available."

"I'm sorry to put you to any trouble." Sakura was gracious as she pulled her hand from her face. "But thank you for everything, Nurse Nakao." She put on a brave smile.

"...right."

Sasuke eyed her, somehow managing to look at her past his nose, as if he were up on a great promontory. Then he accommodated himself against his pillows to stare into the vague distance.

"Ehh...I'll see then. Please eat up." The nurse let herself out, still frowning.

Sakura sighed. "Idiot."

Sasuke had already started to eat. "That was kind of sloppy work. Lucky break that we have high temperatures."

"Well excuse me, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to prepare. But fevers make sense - most pain killers also prevent them."

"Will she really get the Hemmex and bring it back?"

"I don't know. Lady Tsunade said there was a guard at the door who would search everyone, including nurses. I bet she wrote a list of medicine we're not allowed. I can only hope Hemmex isn't on the list."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm hoping they're just protecting typical pain killers - aspirin, ibuprofen, and so on. Hemmex is actually for lowering blood pressure, but its side effects have the benefit of lowering fevers and curbing pain."

"Wouldn't a nurse know that aspirin is what you give for a fever?"

"I should expect so. I can only count on her taking my word as a medic over her own sense." Sakura made a face at her food. "Most of the time I wouldn't want that, but tonight..."

"Aa."

They ate quietly.

When Sasuke had had his fill he pushed the tray shelf away and held his wrapped wrist in his good hand. As gently as he could he poked at the wraps and tried to determine just how far he still had to go in healing. He winced and twitched from the pain and finally had to stop to slow down his ragged breath.

"I'm sorry." Sakura's tone was even as she faced Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at her then back to his hand. He said nothing.

Sakura sighed and pushed her tray away.

"I will not stop being a ninja." Sasuke's voice was firm.

"I know," whispered Sakura.

"If I have to leave again, I will." Sasuke twitched. "I'll be a mercenary, maybe in those little towns where they don't know anything."

Sakura frowned.

"I'm not interested in doing anything else, and I don't know how." Sasuke made a face as if he smelled something bad.

Sakura bit a lip. "You'll still need comrades."

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. "What, are you offering to come with me again?"

"No! I...You'll be hunted, and not by Naruto this time. And the other Hidden Villages will want to get you, maybe to fight with them, but probably just to steal your Sharingan."

"Let them come."

"GAH. You really haven't changed. Just the same damned little boy who thinks the world revolves around him!" Sakura smacked a hand down on her tray shelf as her voice rose.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, Sakura? When Tsunade comes back here and kicks us out of the Leaf's shinobi ranks, just what are you going to do?" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura ground her teeth, folded her arms and leaned back on her pillows and watched the streetlights begin to turn on. "The obvious thing is to take up a full time residency in the hospital. Or train more medics." She made a face. "But I'd never be able to keep it up if I couldn't go on missions."

Sasuke angled his body to look at Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and squirmed. "What is it?"

"You almost sound hopeless."

Sakura blinked rapidly. "Well, I can't figure this out. Lady Tsunade said we have to be functioning teammates if we want to keep being Leaf shinobi, but..." She looked at Sasuke for a moment and held his gaze. "We can't even keep from shouting at each other in a hospital."

Silence descended once again. The sun slipped below the horizon.

After a while a light female voice announced from the door, "excuse me, I'm coming in!" It was a very young nurse, thin and soft. "I'm here to collect your dinner trays!" the girl chirped. She blushed the second she looked at Sasuke. He didn't bother looking at her.

Sakura watched her with a tired expression. "Hello Nurse Yoriko. Why isn't Nurse Nakao picking up our trays?"

"Oh, well, Sakura-san, that is..." the nurse gave a nervous giggle.

"Never mind, she's probably not allowed to come back in here."

"Actually, well yes. But Shizune-san said I should read this if you asked about Nakao-sempai." Nurse Yoriko reached into a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Sakura and Sasuke," the nurse's voice shook. "I will keep this attempt to circumvent Lady Tsunade's orders as quiet as I can, as troubling the Hokage right now while she works with a problematic situation will incite her anger. I ask you to mind her orders and find a way to give her some good news in the morning." The young nurse was running out of breath and from the stares of both Sasuke and Sakura, appeared to be on the verge of fainting. She took a deep breath and turned over the slip of paper. "By the way, the stimulant you were given that woke you up was Vicophenidate."

By that point Nurse Yoriko's skin was completely ruddy, clashing awfully with her dark blond hair. Her grip on the piece of paper shook horribly and her chest was quaking.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, thank you." Then she resumed looking out the window.

Sasuke gave a "tch" and returned to picking at the wrap on his hand.

The nurse smiled blandly at the two and when they continued to ignore her, she wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed the cart out the door.

Sakura idly rubbed at the skin just below her collar. "Dammit."

"Hemmex was on the list then."

"Guess so."

"Isn't it unethical to let patients suffer needlessly?"

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, but try finding a higher medical authority than Lady Tsunade, who by the way is also the Hokage and therefore gets to punish us as she sees fit."

"Flexible morality, the hallmark of the Leaf."

"Don't look so high and mighty, Sasuke-kun, that's true of all shinobi."

"Is that why you wouldn't leave this village? Because it's the same everywhere?"

"What? No...everyone I love is here. I couldn't leave Naruto or Kakashi, my parents...Lady Tsunade can be harsh but she made me who I am! Even, that pig, Ino, and Sai, as rude as he is, I would miss them too."

"Hn. Your full list of reasons why the Leaf is your home."

Sakura looked confused. "Well, yeah, I guess so." She paused then said, "I guess it's too much to assume you have a similar list."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back on his pillows and Sakura nodded like she expected nothing else. Then he surprised her by saying, "my brother's legacy."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She held her breath. Then she forced a long inhale and then a painfully slow exhale. "I never meant for this to happen, Sasuke-kun. I wish the task were anything else, then we could keep being Leaf shinobi."

"But on different teams. I noticed Kakashi and Naruto didn't know anything about that."

"Well I had only had the idea yesterday morning, after training." Sakura stared sorrowfully into her blanket. "I was thinking it over when Lee came up with his present."

"Hn."

Sakura pressed her lips together and proceeded, "I was so mad it just slipped out."

"You told me you pitied the next female I worked with."

"Yeah, and you told me to my face I was a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi."

Both shinobi angled their faces toward each other but couldn't quite look into each other's eyes.

Sakura looked away first. "I shouldn't have hit you."

Sasuke rubbed at his chin with his good hand. "Maybe you should have hit me a while ago."

A small laugh burst out of Sakura - which hurt. Holding on to her side, she turned to look at Sasuke. "What!"

He smirked. "Pathetic would be the last word I'd use now. Maybe 'sloppy' or 'noisy' or even 'anno-'"

"Shut up!" laughed Sakura. She sighed. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What are we going to do if we can't be teammates?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do?' You're the one who hates me."

"I do not hate you!"

"Is that so? You've been acting like you do."

"I do not hate you. I have been pretty mad at you, though."

"Since before yesterday, though."

"Yes, since before yesterday! I didn't say anything to you three days ago when I was in the hospital because I didn't trust myself not to yell again!"

"Like you did on the mission into the mountains last week?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, exactly like that." Sakura gritted her teeth. "You wanted to know how it was your fault that I got stabbed and poisoned - well it's not your fault. It's entirely my fault for letting the things you said get to me!"

"And just how is that?" Sasuke snarled.

"You called me weak to Lady Tsunade, in front of the whole team! You argued for benching me!"

"And then you got stabbed during your solo part infiltrating the enemy camp!"

"I know that! I know it better than you! If I had stuck to mission parameters and just gathered the intel I would have been fine! But all I could hear was you telling my mentor that I could never seduce my way in that camp without getting caught!"

"And I was right!"

"NO, GODDAMMIT! You weren't! Fuck-" Sakura grabbed her chest and pressed on, "My transformation and genjutsu were flawless. If I had stayed in the tent I would have gotten the scrolls we needed without a problem. But I decided a visual recon would be even more useful and ended up getting caught."

Sakura had sat up, turned toward Sasuke and held a fist pressed to her ribs. "I was trying to impress your stupid ass that I was an asset to the team!"

"From asset to the team to former member in six days. That's quite a change of heart."

"Like I said, I just had the idea. I wasn't sure of it until we were screaming at each other in the middle of the street."

"So you are sure of it."

"I...! Uh, well...god, Sasuke-kun, why does everything have to be so absolute with you?"

"You need to know where you stand. If people are going to rely on you, then you have to be sure about what you're doing." Sasuke's look was imperious.

Sakura stared at him dumbstruck.

"I should think it's pretty basic."

Sakura continued to stare, mouth working like it couldn't decide what word to say first.

"Tch. What is it?"

"Hypocritical...condescending...bullshit!"

Sasuke blanched and then grew furious in rapid succession. "What did you say?!"

Sakura slowly shook her head from side to side, mouth hanging open. Mostly to herself, she muttered, "I know it happened. I know it did."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and swallowed. She hugged her arms to herself and cleared her throat.

Sasuke leaned back as he watched her. The hairs on his arms stood on end.

"Ten months ago, when we went to the southern city to protect them from ninja raids while they built that wall." Sakura's hands shook and a blush descended over her ears and cheeks. "Do you remember?"

Sasuke spoke once he was sure his voice wouldn't shake. "Of course."

"Then?"

"Then, what?"

"Then, _why_? Why, Sasuke-kun? Why did you kiss me and then never mention it again?"

* * *

*gasp* Twist!

I actually like Sakura as a character, quite a bit. Fans sometimes give her a lot of slack, but I think she's been trying to figure out where she fits best for a while when she doesn't have the major issues to work out her teammates have. Instead, for her it's all about how to be there for the people important to her and prove that she deserves to be in the company of such powerful people. On the other hand, being there for people can sometimes open a person to exploitation and well... in my hands a character in such a position will not be nearly as patient as a character in Kishimoto's hands! (Meaning, I'm probably the one with the violent tendencies!)

Maybe I don't like PossessiveSasuke because IRL possessive guys are weak cowards with serious issues with women that they need to work out before whining that "their" girls spend all their time with other guys. No, dudes. If you weren't such whiny s^# s a girl who is into you wouldn't wander off to find someone who'll treat her right.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Then, _why_? Why, Sasuke-kun? Why did you kiss me and then never mention it again?"_

Silence again. The darkness in the night sky deepened and the stars shined brightly.

"We were so happy that day - you were happy. We got to help those sweet people. Naruto went out to play with the kids and Kakashi and Yamato were talking with the elders and it was just you and me, packing our things. You looked like you wouldn't mind a hug, so I went for it. And then you didn't let me go." Sakura wiped savagely at a tear. "YOU kissed ME. And then it was done and we came home."

Sakura lowered her head so her hair would fall as a curtain over her face. "You wouldn't face me when we got back. You avoided me like when we were genin and were rude to me at training. When I made one mistake you started carrying on like I should be busted back to the Academy."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked away. "For a couple of months I tried to talk to you, to get you alone - to figure it out! But you acted like I was being an annoying fangirl all over again. And I finally started wondering if I had just dreamed it up.

"Then one day you said something mean to me - I honestly don't remember what it was anymore - but I cried all the way home. I cried for most of the night until I finally thought it just didn't matter if it did happen or it didn't; I was done. I was completely, utterly done. It was time to get over you and move the hell on.

"Sasuke-kun, look at me. Don't talk to me like I'm the only one who does things without really knowing why. I know that kiss did happen. But I still don't know why."

Sasuke had looked at Sakura when she asked. His cheeks became faintly pink. Barely above a whisper, he said, "you looked really pretty."

Sakura blinked at him, nonplussed. Finally she said, "that's all?"

"That's...all." Sasuke looked away.

Sakura's lips parted. She looked like she had been slapped. Then she frowned. "...the fuck? That doesn't explain your possessive bullshit or why you started acting like you got to call all the shots in my life!"

"Aside from that Lee-idiot when did that happen?"

"Yeah, right. _Including_ that Lee-idiot, I've lost count! You interrupted a conversation with a colleague of mine who is an blood poison specialist a few months ago. You insulted Neji when he came by to strategize on a mission. When we went on that mission a few months ago to the Mist village that boy who was our liaison almost burst into tears because you wouldn't let him address anything directly to me!"

"He didn't need to talk to you."

"Yes! He! Did! I needed to know where to get medical supplies! And you're not my chaperon. No one is, so don't even give me that line about needing protection."

"You do need to-"

"Just shove it, ok? I can talk with whoever I want, whenever I want, about whatever I want. You don't get to have any say. Period! Do you understand me, Sasuke?" Sakura's face was red and she gave a couple of hoarse coughs over the side of her bed.

When she could speak again she drew a shaky breath and said, "I don't know, Sasuke-kun. Every time I try to get somewhere with you so we can be ok again you hold me at a distance. And that's when you don't insult me. This is... this is why I keep thinking I can't be on a team with you any more."

Sakura settled herself back into her bed. "I can't put myself through all your crap when all I get in the end is long nights feeling horrible about myself."

Sasuke was shocked and stared hard at Sakura. His left hand began to shake so he made a fist with it but the shaking continued. "But you're sure you don't hate me," he murmured.

"Dammit, Sasuke." Sakura rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "You know how I feel about you. And I was almost ok with you not having any feelings for me in return. But then you went and confused me. And then after _that_ you were completely cruel and completely weird! So I'm just frustrated and tired now." Sakura let her arms flop onto the mattress. "But, no, I don't hate you."

"We can't be on a team together," breathed Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "I just don't know. Maybe we can compromise a little so Lady Tsunade won't, you know, fire us. And then, once the dust settles, I can ask to transfer to another team or something." Sakura lifted her arms and let them fall over her face, elbows crooked over her nose.

She missed Sasuke laboring out of his bed and hissing when he put his injured foot on the floor. She didn't hear the slap of a foot as he hopped on his good leg across the divide to her bed.

"Vicophenidate." His voice was low in her ear.

"What?!" Sakura's arms flew off her face and she nearly hit Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She flew up into a sitting position only to curse and grab at her chest.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she climbed out of her bed. "Shizune mentioned Vicophenidate in her note. Why?"

Sakura pushed her hip against Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his lower back to take on the bulk of his weight. She frowned at his question. "I don't know, it was the stimulant that woke us up."

"But why would she mention it?" Sasuke persisted. He put his good arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura considered it as she worked to get them turned around and facing Sasuke's bed. "It's fast acting, pretty strong... Tsunade would have kept it at 300mg for me, maybe 350 for you. More and we might have headaches and erratic heartbeats. So... Hm, I would estimate it would wear off after 8 hours. I wonder why she didn't use Methyltrase. We'd wake more slowly but the same dose lasts 16 hours without threat of arrhythmia."

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her expectantly. "It'll wear off." Sakura gave a small soft laugh. "It'll wear off, that's why, Sasuke-kun. Lady Tsunade wanted to be a little bit nice and let us sleep through the night." She gave him a small smile.

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's shoulder and pivoted on his foot, letting himself practically fall on Sakura.

Sakura had no time to prepare and could only hold up Sasuke as he pushed her into the side of the bed. She looked up at the young man who was now draped over her. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke caught Sakura's eyes for a moment and said, "you're always really pretty." Then he bent at the neck and passed his lips against hers before losing his balance.

Sakura caught Sasuke with both arms around his chest and a leg stuck out to brace them. Pushing a little bit of chakra around let her haul him back up so he could stand on one leg, while the broken one remained bent at the knee.

Still, when it was done Sasuke leaned heavily against Sakura and she gasped for air against his chest.

"Why...do you...always find...the hardest way...to do anything...Sasuke-kun?"

With a grip on Sakura's shoulder, Sasuke angled himself so he didn't lean completely on Sakura. He pushed his face into her hair. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at him, emerald eyes shining.

"You..."

"I'm sorry for making you struggle, Sakura. And for making you cry." He smirked, "and for making you so angry you put me in the hospital."

Sakura sucked in a breath and began to respond, but Sasuke cut her off saying, "you've already apologized. But I'm the one who pushed you into it. So, I'm sorry, Sakura."

He folded her into his arm again. "Please don't leave the team."

Sakura froze, eyes wide. "Really?"

Sasuke pushed away to look down at her. He smirked, "really."

Sakura finally found her voice and narrowed her eyes, "wait, wait, wait. I'm not about to forget about all that possessive crap, or calling me weak, or ditching a strategy just so you can play hero." She put her hands on Sasuke's hips and pushed him away from her so she could stand up straight.

Sasuke looked faintly surprised and his smirk fell away.

"If we're teammates, we're teammates. We believe in each other, we don't boss each other around or get in each other's way. Ok?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, leg beginning to sag. Standing on one leg was beginning to take its toll on his battered body.

Sakura pressed her lips together, distressed at Sasuke's obvious pain. But she held firm.

"I think," Sasuke quickly passed a tongue over his lips. "I think I can do that." His look remained serious.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I think you'll have to help me. I'm used to calling Naruto an idiot and a loser and we just go out to the training grounds to fight it out. If I piss you off do you think you can just hold it until we can go spar?" Sasuke smirked.

It took a moment before Sakura realized it was safe to laugh. "I guess that's one kind of compromise." She looked up at Sasuke with a smirk of her own. "But you better listen and learn. In my experience, beating on someone only gets me so far. Just look at Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"But seriously, Sasuke-kun, if you call me weak again I'll break your other leg."

Sasuke started to nod but then groaned. His foot had touched the ground.

"Oh no! Here, Sasuke-kun, let's get you back to bed." She started to get Sasuke to turn back toward his bed.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and made a noise. "That's quite a distance."

Sakura looked around Sasuke's arm. She sighed. "I guess you're right." She slipped out from between him and her bed and worked to lift him, driving a little bit of chakra into her legs.

Sasuke was soon sitting on the edge of her bed. Sakura took his injured leg in hand and sent tendrils of healing chakra to reduce the swelling that had already begun.

"Stop that, Sakura." Sasuke swatted at Sakura's hands. "Don't burn through your chakra like that. It'll be ok."

"Tsk. You're already telling me what to do."

"You can kick my ass later. But I can tell you can't spare any more chakra. Please stop?"

Sakura saw the look on Sasuke's face and realized he was asking her in earnest. "Alright." She stood and leaned against her erstwhile bed, facing Sasuke's former bed. She was rather dizzy.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Do you really have to talk to other men?"

Sakura blinked at looked at him in surprise. "Yes, sometimes I do. And, Sasuke-kun, sometimes I will just because _I want to._ Why?"

Sakura started up in surprise when she felt a finger trace the back of her neck. Sasuke said, "I get jealous."

Sakura wheeled around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you can always just ask me to give you my attention." She shook her head ruefully. "There are very few things I could refuse you, if you simply asked."

Sasuke smirked. "I may have to ask you to do a lot of things." He held up his broken wrist. "I use my right hand for practically everything."

Sakura took his wrist in her hands. She brought it to her face and lightly pressed her lips to his knuckles. She looked up at Sasuke over the back of his hand.

His smirk dissolved into a small smile as a soft blush spread over his high cheek bones. "Sakura?" Sasuke's voice cracked and he cleared his throat to try again. "Sakura, will you join me up here?"

Sakura matched his blush and gulped. "Ah...um."

"Please?" Sasuke blinked his pretty eyes at Sakura.

She laughed and put up a hand to cover his face. "No fair cheating."

Sasuke moved out from behind her hand with a chuckle. "I was just looking at you, same as you were looking at me." He caught her arm with his left hand and pulled it up toward him.

Sakura giggled as she scrambled up to sit beside Sasuke.

He held onto her hand, folded together on his left knee. "Can't I scare away the guys who are trying to flirt with you?"

"Hmm," laughed Sakura. "If you were my boyfriend, I might think about it. But as you're not..."

"Oh, no?" Sasuke kept a mock serious look on his face. "How might one go about becoming your boyfriend?"

Sakura grinned. "One might start by asking me out on a date."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Yes, and then that one might also keep in mind to be nice to me, not just in private, but in front our peers and out in public."

"Nice, huh?"

"Nice. Kind and supportive would be good too, but nice at a minimum."

"Hn. Anything else that might help to sway you?"

"Oh, well, um... " Sakura couldn't keep from giggling even as she blushed. "Applicants should believe in my ability to take care of myself and keep obnoxious boys at bay. And be patient when I give my attention to others."

"Interesting." Sasuke relaxed his hand and let go of Sakura in order to put his arm around her waist. "What about flowers?"

"Gifts of flowers or chocolate on an occasional basis are touching and encouraging, but not required." Sakura pulled her hand from Sasuke's knee. "To tell you the truth," she pushed her hand behind Sasuke's back and then delighted in feeling him jump as she slipped it over the skin exposed between the medical wraps and his pants, "I like any thoughtful surprise."

Sasuke growled playfully and leaned into her causing Sakura to squeal and giggle as she fell back onto her pillow. Sasuke seized up painfully and snapped upright at the same time that Sakura had a coughing fit and curled up into a ball.

Sasuke groaned and pulled his legs onto the bed. He had twisted his broken leg sharply and now the pain was acute and throbbing. He clutched it with his left hand and fought to master the pain.

Sakura gasped around the burning in her lung. Tears had been squeezed from her eyes and ran freely down the side of her face.

When he could move without inciting spasms in his leg, Sasuke gently scooted around Sakura so he could lay down properly. He kept his leg as still as possible and lay his right hand over his stomach.

Sakura's breathing began to calm down, and she started to relax and rolled onto her back. She found Sasuke lying beside her.

"I can ask you out right now, but everything else will have to wait," Sasuke remarked.

Sakura found Sasuke's left hand and took it into her right hand. "That's ok, Sasuke-kun."

"Well, maybe for you, but I can't stand another day of not being your boyfriend!"

Sakura gave a tiny laugh and squeezed Sasuke's hand. Then she rolled up onto her hip and elbow so she lay at Sasuke's side and could address him.

At the sensation of Sakura's fingers on his skin, Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura.

Sakura tenderly touched Sasuke's face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones and jawline. She spoke softly. "Hey, I want you to understand something. I'm taking a chance here. I'm really trusting you that you're going to be good for me, even though it's all of a sudden and there's all this history that isn't good."

Sasuke searched her eyes and gave a small nod. "I know."

He paused a moment and then continued, "I'm sorry this night took so long to arrive. I meant to talk to you after we got back from the Southern town but there never seemed to be a good time. When you would come up to me I could see you wanted to talk about it, but I didn't know what to say so I pushed you away."

Sasuke pulled his left arm around to Sakura's back. "Then it felt like you started ignoring me and taking every opportunity to talk to guys. It just felt like it was being rubbed in my face. It made it harder to think of how to talk to you.

"I know it's stupid but the only thing I could think of was just getting in the way of any guy who talked to you who wasn't in Team 7."

Sasuke's arm tightened around Sakura. "Then that asshole in the border town took every opportunity to make eyes at you and ask you totally unacceptable questions and we were just supposed to ignore it?! He wanted to know all about your sexual past and if you'd ever had to sleep with someone for a mission!"

Sakura was beginning to struggle and gasp. "Ow! Sasuke-kun, you're squeezing too hard!"

Sasuke released her. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. Your hand is right where the knife with the poison went in."

"Oh shit!"

"It's ok, I said. That's just the last spot where the lung is trying to recover so it's bruised up. The tissue that reopened yesterday is under it." Sakura settled herself back down against Sasuke. "And yeah, I know that guy was an ass. But I run into people like that all the time. Those weren't even the most embarrassing things anyone has ever said, and I get to grin and bear it."

"But those questions!"

"I know, if we weren't on a mission I would have never put up with them. But the fact is, even in this day and age people are still curious about kunoichi and how we do what we do. I know that some creeps take advantage of that to get into inappropriate conversations. Normally I just ignore them."

"So this has happened before."

"Guh..." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "At least civilians are a little scared of us. Jiraya wasn't the only pervert shinobi, you know. In Earth country I ran into some real winners. And sometimes it feels like Naruto can only survive pissing me off because of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Sasuke gave a soft chuckle. He tentatively put his hand on Sakura's back. "I'm surprised you haven't killed Sai yet."

Sakura gave a weak smile but her eyes were sad. "I almost did, once." At Sasuke's curious look she continued. "When we first met, we were going to try to find some intel on Orochimaru in the hopes of getting closer to you. You know how that all worked out."

Sasuke nodded, a slight frown on the corner of his mouth.

"He said anything that came to mind back then. You should have heard the completely juvenile things he said to Naruto. He called me such names..." Sakura rubbed at her forehead. "But I really lost it when he talked about you." She lay her hand on Sasuke's chest and looked into his eyes.

"I told him he could call me anything he liked but if he called you a traitor again I would kill him."

Sasuke blinked and looked away.

Sakura smirked as she touched Sasuke's cheek, guiding his gaze back to her. "I also punched him clear across the road."

Despite himself, Sasuke gave a real laugh.

Sakura matched his smile. "Captain Yamato had no idea what do with us!"

Sasuke pressed at Sakura's lower back, ever so slightly. "I keep getting you in trouble."

Sakura inhaled long and then a chuckle broke out. "Actually, it's more like I have a short temper and I keep taking it out on my teammates."

"Well maybe you're teammates shouldn't test you so much."

Sakura laughed and bent her neck to put her face against Sasuke's neck. "Maybe so!"

Sasuke held Sakura to him for a time. When he released her he sought out her eyes. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. There was something on Sasuke's face that she had never seen before.

He took a breath to steel himself and then asked, "Can I take you out when we finally get out of here?"

Sakura hitched and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. To hide the grin that was about to turn into giggles she threw herself on Sasuke's chest and wrapped him in her arms.

Sasuke tried not to thrash and moan but a groan came out anyway. "Ow, Sakura, come on."

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke-kun, sorry!" She plucked herself up and kissed the wraps on his head. "We'll both have to be more careful with each other." She whispered.

"I guess we both really screwed up." Sasuke mused quietly.

"Royally."

Sasuke kept silent as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura bit a lip, then she smiled. "Sasuke-kun, I would love it if you took me out. As if cuddling up with you wasn't enough of a hint."

Sakura held herself over Sasuke, so her face hovered over his. She tucked a stray lock of pink hair behind an ear to keep it from flopping onto Sasuke face.

This time the silence was electric and the air around Sakura and Sasuke seemed to dance.

Sasuke quietly studied the green pools of Sakura's eyes. Her eyelashes were such a light pink they were almost clear. Her cute nose had a faint suntan and its lines led to her perfect rosy mouth.

Sakura looked at the shinobi only a few inches from her. His proud cheekbones framed eyes of endless black. Shadows and sunken skin bespoke a hard life and recent nights without sleep. But Sasuke's lips were full and sooty long lashes that made her a little jealous let Sakura get lost in his beauty.

Their eyes drooped closed as their breathing went into sync. The space between them diminished until their lips met gently, then more firmly as they tasted each other.

Sakura softly moved her lips over Sasuke's and reveled in the feeling, both of his lips and of his hand, bunching up her shirt on her back. She moved carefully to keep her weight off his injured body.

Sasuke hungrily kept his lips to Sakura's, feeling almost dizzy from the sweet fullness. He finally had to let his head drop back in order to breathe.

When Sasuke pulled away Sakura moved to kiss his cheek. Then she lay her head on his shoulder, one arm curled over his upper chest.

"Still an hour or two until the stimulant wears off, huh?"

"Yeah, no sleep till then." Sakura moved her head so her chin was on Sasuke's chest. "But I think I can rest a little bit now. You?"

His arm squeezed her briefly. "Tomorrow we'll keep on being shinobi, and we'll keep on being teammates. I think I can rest easy."

Sakura lay her head down again and squeezed gently with her arm on Sasuke's chest. "Teammate. Boyfriend. There's a lot to look forward to."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He moved his head up to kiss the top of Sakura's head and then fell back on the pillow. "I can't wait."

o*o*o*o*o*o

Naruto paced across the hallway for perhaps the 52nd time. He looked once again to the man who was posted next to the door through which he very much wanted to go. The man leaned against the wall, arms crossed, body hidden in a bulky jacket, eyes obscured by dark goggles.

Naruto made an irritated whine and continued pacing. Shino was as implacable as shinobi got. There was no pleading with or cajoling him; he would follow orders no matter what. And if Naruto stood in one place long enough Shino would start an awfully boring explanation on why the order was as it was.

Naruto looked at the door, eyes narrowed. Not for the first time he thought about just running at it at top speed. And not for the first time a thin stream of bugs flew from Shino to the door, ready to drain Naruto in a moment. He heaved a giant sigh and paced some more.

There was a poof of smoke and Naruto nearly tripped over his own feet to keep from walking right into Kakashi.

"Yo."

"WHERE -" Naruto broke off with a rather loud squeak. A cloud of insects buzzed around his head.

"You must keep your voice down. That is because this is a hospital and calm and quiet are necessary for healing." Shino had barely budged from his position by the door.

Naruto positively vibrated in frustration. He waved the bugs off and hissed, "Where the hell have you been, Kakashi-sensei! Granny Tsunade already came here and went into the room! She wouldn't let me go in without you!"

"I'm sorry for being late. I had to file down Pakkun's toenails."

"Tsh that is such a lie. Yo, Shino! Can we go in now?"

"Very well, though you should let Lady Tsunade have some peace about your teammates. That is because-"

"Great, great," said Naruto as he shouldered past Shino.

Kakashi walked in at Naruto's heels. His eye narrowed when he saw Sasuke was not in the bed closest to the door. Tsunade bent over the bed Sakura had been in the night before, a green glow coming from her hand.

"What the-" began Naruto.

Tsunade shot a look at them over her shoulder.

Kakashi immediately moved to clap a hand over Naruto's mouth.

Tsunade returned to her healing. In short order there was movement under the blanket as two pairs of legs untangled themselves.

Naruto looked at Kakashi over the hand covering his mouth, blue eyes huge.

Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling at the corner. "I'm guessing we don't have to worry about the team falling apart."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smacked Kakashi's hand away and kept his voice low but heated. "This changes everything, they're gonna...they're gonna...!"

"But you wanted this, Naruto. You told Sasuke to hold on with all his might."

"But...not like this!"

"Oh, what's wrong with it, Naruto? Here, let me show you it's ok. I'll hold on to you with all my might..." Kakashi advanced on Naruto with arms open.

Naruto gave a very high pitched yelp and skipped behind Tsunade.

The room was immediately filled with a chorus of angry voices telling Naruto to shut up.

THE END

* * *

heehee...because teasing Naruto never gets old. Also, poor Shino. No respect, no respect at all. (And almost no screen time...)

I almost named this story "[unnamed rage fiction]" - figuring out what to call it was almost as hard as getting through this last chapter, which was tough. I lifted the old song title at the last second and because "[URF]" was a little passive-aggressive. This is my story, even if its on a theme that I don't care for.

And this last chapter was indeed difficult. Every SasuSaku romance with a PossessiveSasuke and a Sakura who is sick of his crap has to have this turn around point. Maybe that's the part that makes it so hard to swallow. He's been treating her horribly and she's been acting crazy and then they finally get to a point where they understand it's because they lo~ er, like each other a lot and so hey it's ok! They can totally make out because everything is going to be just fine! I had to wrestle with the turn around in this chapter a lot and finally got somewhere I like. But if I think about it too much I won't like what I wrote.

Anyway, I hope it was fun. It's out of my system now and I can head back to my poor, ignored multi-chaptered fics.


End file.
